As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art basket 10 has a main body 11 which is provided therein with a plurality of spaces 13 formed and defined by a plurality of partitions 12. The main body 11 has an open top which is provided with a cover 14. The main body 11 is provided with a handle 15 fastened therewith. The spaces 13 are intended to hold a variety of articles.